Same Story, Different Weasley
by tacitGloaming
Summary: A series of small One-shots with the respective Challenges attached where a different Weasley was born to Harry's first year. It will take some time to post all four of them, as the One-shots are work in progress.
1. William Weasley

**Common Guide-lines:**

-Harry doesn't need to be friends with the Weasley in question (I cannot possibly fathom him being bff.s with Percy);

-Ginny must _**always **_be one year younger than Harry and his Weasley companion (or not depending on what you do) because of the events in CoS;

-Ginny must also be more and more girly the less older brothers she has (Lavander/Parvati level with only Bill, normal if Fred and George are Harry's age);

-The age differences between the Weasley brothers must remain the same: Bill-2 years older than Charlie-4 years older than Percy-2 years older than Fred/George-2 years older than Ron;

-Wormtail must always be said Weasley's pet or come with a two years younger brother;

-Harry only gets access to the Marauder's Map if he is the same age as the Twins;

-Malfoy will be more and more antagonistic the highest number of Weasley brothers exist, with mild dislike towards Bill and undiluted hate towards the twins, or slightly friendly if Harry doesn't like the Weasley;

-If Harry isn't friends with a Weasley, he must be friends with Neville.

-Friendship with Hermione is optional;

-Weasleys mould Harry's personality. Details in each Challenge.

* * *

**#1 - William Weasley**

-Bill is confident and intelligent;

-Bill is a good chess player;

-Harry gets more confident and a temper;

-Snape doesn't hate Harry quite as much because his personality will be closer to what the fandom perceives Lily's to be;

-They will study a lot, compete for top DADA, Harry will top Charms and Potions, Bill will top Ancient Runes and Arithmancy;

-Bill won't have bouts of jealousy and will believe in Harry;

-There is no Dragon Tamer brother, get creative with Norbert(a) or take him(her) out altogether;

-Bill will notice something wrong with Ginny early on, but Harry still has to deal with the Basilisk;

-They travel to Egypt, Wormtail is seen in the Daily Prophet and Bill gets interested in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy;

-Bill helps Harry in the Tournament;

-Harry and Bill co-teach the DA;

-Bill starts a long distance relationship with Fleur.

_Optionals:_

-Harry/Hermione;

-Bill learns the Patronus with Harry;

-Harry becomes a Curse Breaker with Bill;

* * *

**Charms and Bill**

Harry was content.

He had a friend in the form of Bill Weasley, he was talented in some school subjects (as discovered after Bill made him study with him), he could eat as much as he wanted in the Great Hall and he didn't have chores. There was only one tiny pesky detail.

He was famous.

As in, country level famous.

Not the real him of course. The small, a bit shy and glasses wearing boy, but the son of Lily and James Potter, the Boy-who-lived.

It wasn't terrible of course. He just had to prove that he was talented by his own achievements and as bright as his parents were said to be instead of relying on something he didn't remember doing. Even if he suspected that dream with the green light and cold laughter wasn't as much as a dream as he thought at first. However, it still annoyed him that people didn't see Harry. Just Harry.

Except for Bill of course, who just entered his compartment on the train, asked if he knew how to play chess and made him play with him. It had been somewhat funny when, after four hours, Bill remembered that he hadn't introduced himself and blushed in embarrassment. It had been funny as well when Bill didn't connect him, Harry, with _The Harry Potter_, and only did so during the sorting ceremony.

"How did you do that?"

Harry turned around to find Hermione Granger looking at him intensely.

"How did I do what?"

"The feather float of course!" She looked a little annoyed for some reason.

I looked at Bill and he grinned. "Well, there is this thing called magic..."

"Not that!" Now she really looked annoyed "I mean, how did you do it right on your first try! Professor Flitwick said that it hadn't happened for years! The last person to manage it was a Muggleborn named Lily Evans who-"

"Was my mother." Harry interrupted grinning "Not everyone is talented at everything Hermione. I seem to be good at charms, however, you were the first to transfigure a match to a needle. That happens. I just might have gotten my mother's talent towards charms."

"Of course you did Harry, you were the first and you managed to help me get it right too!" Bill said happily "Let's go to the Library, we have homework to do." And he dragged Harry away.

The professor had compared him to his mother.

Yes, Harry was very content indeed.


	2. Charles Weasley

**#2 – Charles Weasley**

-Harry and Charlie have a friendship similar to the one from James and Sirius, but with no pranking involved;

-Charlie will be the seeker and Harry the chaser;

-They will act almost like jocks;

-None of them will be particularly studious;

-Charlie will be either asexual or homosexual;

-Bill will force them to study while he is at Hogwarts;

-They will take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures(CoMC);

-Both have to face the Basilisk together. Harry kills it and Charlie destroys the Horcrux;

-Charlie has a fanboy moment talking about how deadly dragons are while Harry panics. A lot;

-Harry tops DADA and Charlie CoMC.

_Optionals:_

-Harry/Charlie;

-Charlie takes Harry to Egypt;

-Harry/Hermione with interactions similar to those of James and Lily, where they fight in the first three years, become friends during 4th and 5th years, and start going out during 6th year;

-Charlie gets obsessed with Harry's Parseltongue and starts bringing random snakes for Harry to talk to while he watches.

* * *

**Friends, Snakes, and Chambers**

"Harry!"

The black haired boy sighed and turned back tiredly. "Yes Charlie?"

"Talk to it!" The ginger said practically throwing a garden snake at Harry. A very angry snake at that.

He sighed again.

"Charlie, I thank you for being supportive and all, but this is overdoing it."

Harry was incredibly frustrated. Ever since that stupid duel most of the school was accusing him of being the Heir of Slytherin. Oh, no one said it to his face. They knew he would curse them to the time of the Founders, but he saw the looks and whispers when people thought he wasn't paying attention. Charlie, bless him, even though he defended Harry didn't help much either: he constantly got snakes for Harry to speak to. And he had the audacity to say "If you won't talk to people, talk to snakes instead! And tell me everything about it afterwards!" The boy just didn't get how freaked out people were with the whole thing.

"No it isn't! You can talk to an animal species! See if they can communicate with each other! That way you will have a translator and can talk to all sorts of animals! Imagine how cool it would be to have a snake translating for you while talking to a Dragon!" The red-head gushed.

He sighed a third time. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

"_Excuse my rude friend, he might be overexcited but he doesn't mean anything by it. Would you like me to get you to wherever he found you?"_

"_A speaker!" _The snake hissed surprised _"I didn't know there were any in here! The King would be pleased, young human!"_

"_What king?" _Harry asked surprised. From what he knew (which was admittedly little), snakes didn't have an established society, let alone a Monarchy.

"_The King of the Snakes, of course! How could a young speaker not know about HIM, the one who kills with a glance, terrorises spiders and protects the hatchlings?"_

Harry suddenly felt excited. Finally a clue on what was happing in the castle! _"Is the King here?"_

"_Of course, young human! For a speaker you are awfully uninformed."_

Harry ignored the barb. _"Can you take me to the King?"_

"_Definitely not! One must find the King and prove themselves worthy if they seek an audience with HIM! Now, enough is enough. Leave me in the ground and I shall find my way."_

Harry did as asked and looked at Charlie with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you know of any Snake which could be known as the King, kills with a glance, and makes spiders fearful?"

"Kills with a glance? There's only… the… Basilisk." His eyes widened. "That's the 'Horror Within', isn't it? But the victims were petrified, not killed. And how could a ruddy big snake like that move around without anyone noticing?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds and felt things clicking into place. "Mrs Norris probably saw it through the reflection in the water, Creevey through his camera, Justin through Nearly-Headless-Nick who, as a ghost, couldn't die again. 'Mione and Clearwater were together, and 'Mione had a hand mirror, so she probably figured it out as well in the library. As for moving around, where was I hearing the voice from? The walls. Is there a way for it to move through the walls?"

"I don't know. That would explain the student that died last time…" Charlie said thoughtfully "Maybe we should read more about Basilisks and investigate the place the girl died. After all, there aren't that many places a Snake that big could come out of."

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but to the library we go!" Harry said, posing as an explorer.

"And you didn't want to talk to the snakes. See, I got the means to solve this!" Charlie struck a heroic pose. "'Mione, hum?" He said slyly.

"Oh, shut up!" He laughed.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.


End file.
